Uśmiech losu
by WorldUnderneath
Summary: Scabior i jego kompani poszukują kolejnych mugolaków dla Ministerstwa, ale nie idzie im to najlepiej. Historia przedstawia wydarzenia z punktu widzenia Scabiora na krótko przed złapaniem Harrego, Rona i Hermiony. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania ;)


Scabior szedł z pochyloną nisko głową, nerwowo kopiąc starą zardzewiałą puszkę po jakimś mugolskim napoju. Był wściekły, bo ostatnimi czasy udało mu się złapać zaledwie dwie szlamy. Te zakały społeczeństwa coraz lepiej się ukrywały, a może po prostu było ich coraz mniej. Czarodziej pomyślał, że powinno go to cieszyć, jednak nie potrafił wykrzesać siebie ani odrobiny entuzjazmu, bo jego zarobek był ściśle związany z łapaniem szlam i dostarczaniem ich Ministerstwu. Do tego przyszło mu jeszcze pracować z bandą gamoni, którzy mieli problem z organizacją i wykonywaniem najprostszych poleceń. Najbardziej irytowało go jednak to, że jego ostatnia wypłata teleportowała się razem z pewnym podejrzanym typkiem, niespełna tydzień wcześniej. Chłopak aportował się wtedy bezpośrednio przed nimi, a z jego miny wynikało, że nie ma czystego sumienia. Jednak przedstawił się jako Stan Shunpike, a jego nazwisko nie widniało na liście ściganych szlam i zdrajców krwi. Z tego to powodu wywiązała się krótka sprzeczka pomiędzy Scabiorem i jednym z jego współpracowników. Pozostali dwaj stali z boku i przyglądali się całemu zajściu, a w tym czasie pojmany chłopak zdołał uwolnić się z uścisku przytrzymującego go dryblasa. Do tego zdołał zabrać mu różdżkę i nim ktokolwiek zareagował, deportował się w nieznane.

Scabior skrzywił się na wspomnienie tej poniżającej porażki i z całej siły kopnął puszkę, która przeleciała kilka metrów i uderzyła w pobliski pień drzewa z cichym brzęknięciem.

\- Coś dzisiaj nerwowy jesteś. – niezbyt bystrze zauważył jeden z towarzyszących mu czarodziejów.

\- Jestem nerwowy, bo jestem głodny, a pieniędzy na jedzenie nie ma skąd wziąć, bo ostatnim razem pozwoliłeś uciec temu cholernemu gówniarzowi! – Scabior obrzucił szmalcownika wściekłym spojrzeniem. Ten jednak zdawał się nie zauważać zabójczego wzroku swojego przełożonego i minął go z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, jakby próbował rozwiązać niezwykle trudne równanie matematyczne. Scabior westchnął w duchu. Dlaczego przyszło mi pracować takimi przygłupami?, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Przyspieszył nieznacznie, by pozostawić resztę z tyłu.

Niedługo przyszło mu cieszyć się samotnością, gdyż już po chwili dogonił go wielki barczysty mężczyzna z mocno owłosioną twarzą. – Co jest, Greyback? – warknął Scabior.

\- Zróbmy coś z nimi. – mruknął wilkołak wskazując ukradkiem na trzech pozostałych mężczyzn. Greyback dołączył do nich zaledwie przed dwoma dniami, kiedy to jeden ze szmalcowników, drobny pryszczaty blondyn, wpadł przypadkowo do jamy wypełnionej wyjątkowo niegościnnymi akromantulami i z miejsca udał się na przymusowy „urlop".

Scabior spojrzał na towarzysza z odrobinę większym zainteresowaniem niż poprzednio. – Co masz na myśli?

\- No wiesz, jak to mówią, wypadki chodząco ludziach, więc… - Fenrir znacząco rozłożył ramiona. Szmalcownik głęboko zastanowił się nad jego słowami. W końcu im mniej głów do podziału kasy, tym większy zysk. Przynajmniej nie musiałbym się z nimi użerać, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się podstępnie. Już miał zacząć omawianie szczegółów tego planu z Greybackiem, gdy poczuł nagłe, nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie, a obraz przed jego oczami zafalował i zniknął w ciemności. Kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, okazało się, że znajduje się w zupełnie innym miejscu niż poprzednio. Las tutaj zdawał się być gęstszy i bardziej ponury. Bogate w liście gałęzie skutecznie odcinały ten skrawek ziemi od światła słonecznego.

\- Co to było? – usłyszał za sobą głos jednego ze szmalcowników.

\- Ktoś złamał tabu. – odpowiedział mu inny głos.

\- Patrzcie, tam stoi jakiś namiot. – zawołał trzeci szmalcownik. – Co teraz?

\- Okrążcie go. – krzyknął Scabior, wyciągając różdżkę i celując nią w płócienną ścianę.

\- Wychodzić z podniesionymi rękami! Nie próbujcie żadnych sztuczek. – usłyszał zdecydowany i przepełniony groźbą głos Greybacka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i cicho zagwizdał sobie tylko znaną skoczną melodyjkę. Fortuna znów mu sprzyjała.


End file.
